


"Benedict's Game"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben loves pulling you along all day as he's at work and your all worked up for him. Interesting sexual game he has over you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Benedict's Game"

I really need cheering up so anything smutty with a dominant Ben or some sort of happy fic would be amazing. The floor is yours for the taking... Thank you sweetie

****I got very wrapped up in this so it's pretty long, sorry! It is worth the read though.****  
_________________________________

"Morning sweetheart." Ben kissed your temple as you stirred awake in his arms. 

"Mmm... Morning babe." You stretch your arms out and wrap them around his chest to snuggle to his warm body. You could feel his morning erection as you threw your leg over his. "Someone's excited." You grin mischievously. 

"You have... no idea." Ben spoke normally until you pushed your hips forward a little to tease him then he groaned the rest. "Don't start me please, I beg of you. I'm already going to be late for the office as it is and I still need to take a shower." Ben's eyes frowned with his Cupid bow lips. 

"Awe. You can play just a little?" You batted your lashes and pulled your best pout. 

"Errrgh...no, no I can't. I've got really important business to attend to today." Ben pushed himself out of bed and to the shower. Damn him, he'd gotten you turned on and then just left. 

"You know that's not fair right?" You asked him when he came out after his shower as you squirmed slightly in bed. 

"What's not fair love?" Ben pulled on his boxers and trousers. 

"Well first you tease me this morning and turned me on, now you walked out of the bathroom completely naked and I can't touch you even though I'm dying over here with desire." Ben chuckled at your mini tantrum. 

"I'm sorry my love. I'll try to get back early to you." Ben was buttoning his shirt up when he came to give you a kiss, light at first and turning passionate and rough soon, you started unbuttoning his shirt and he pushes away out of breath but with a massive smile. 

"I'm sorry. I've got to go. Behave today and I'll reward you tonight." Ben raised and eyebrow and his lips curled up slightly then winked and left. 

"How the hell can I behave well when you had to go and do that!" You called down the stairs. 

"Don't behave and you'll be punished dear." Ben looked back up once more with a smile then like that he stepped out of the door and was gone. 

"Dammit..." You mumble and head back to the bedroom. "Awe screw it, he won't find out it I take care of it now." You hop on the bed and start rubbing yourself gently until your phone rings on the nightstand, you had gotten a bit out of breath and your chest was rising and falling quickly. "Crap..." You pulled away from yourself and answered the phone without looking at the ID. "Hello?" You panted, hoping that whoever it was would just think you were exercising, really exercising that is. 

"Hmm, I hear you aren't behaving." It was Benedict calling from the car. 

"No-no I was just exercising." You said entirely to quickly. 

"Of course you are dear, I guess you could consider that exercise but I consider it misbehaving which happens to call for punishment." Ben's voice was low, you could tell he was smirking, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Please, I promise Ben. I'll behave the rest of the day." You begged, punishment usually meant that you wouldn't be able to come easily during his sexual endeavors. 

"Nope, it's too late. I'll check back with you later today, who knows, maybe have a visitor come by. Behave dear. Love you." 

"No, Ben I'll behave." 

"I'm sure you will when I arrange for you to be taken out all day to run around with a friend. Goodbye, love you." Ben said. 

Love you." You hung up and sighed, turned on and no chance to relieve yourself. "The little shit is amused at his little game." You thought out loud. 

After getting a shower and dressing you got a phone call as you pulled your top on.   
"Hello?" You answered.

"Hey (Y/N), so I was thinking I could really go for a nice girls day together, maybe do some shopping and stop by the spa. What do you say?" It's Amanda Abbington. 

"Oh...yeah that sounds great." You nod to yourself, this is totally Ben's doing.

"Perfect, I've already got the spa treatments booked and I'm on my way into London now. I'll see you in a bit." 

"Okay, bye." Already on her way, already booked the appointments, this has Ben written all over it. Well at least you could try to relax at the spa!  
*******  
Amanda arrived twenty minutes later and picked you up. 

"What spa are we going to?" You asked as Amanda drove towards the city.

"It's at the One Aldwych Hotel." She replied.

"Oh, I've heard nice things about their spa. Matter of fact, I believe Benedict has mentioned it to me before." You cut your eyes over to Amanda to see what her reaction would be.

"Really? Well now you'll know what's it's like." Damn her acting skills.

"Look, did Ben call you?" You just blurted out, no dancing around it.

"What?" Amanda wrinkled her nose and puffed a short laugh "No. What gives you that idea?" She chuckled for a moment.

"Amanda I know he called you, he told me he would be sending someone over today to take me out and run around." You scoff.

"Alright, yeah he called me. Just said you needed a distraction today until he could get home." Amanda sighed.

"He didn't say anything else did he?" You immediately regretted saying that. "Stupid..." You scolded yourself.

"No, just that he thought it would help you if you had a friend nearby today. He said you seemed kinda tense this morning." Amanda looked from the road to you and back to the road.

"Oh did he now?" You nodded with a smirk and looked out the window.

"(Y/N) is something going on between you two?" Amanda's sounded concerned. 

"Yup." You said under your breath. "No, we're doing just fine." Ben wasn't the only actor in the family. 

"Good. You two make the cutest couple." Amanda and you laughed. 

The rest of the ride was spent chatting about her work and Ben's work and what's been going on with you.   
******  
Arriving at the hotel you and Amanda made your way to the spa and check in for your appointments. Taken back and changed into your robes and readied for your treatments which included a Luxury 75 minute pedicure followed by a 90 minute Wellbeing massage. 

The pedicure was amazing, up next was the massage. It relaxed you so much and was a big relief until the masseur focused on your thighs and lower back, things (much to your dismay and embarrassment) got very released and with it, your were getting aroused yet again. 

"I bet this was Benedict's idea too." You thought. You were all done and headed to get changed quickly and waited for Amanda to finish her treatment which she did shortly after you. 

"Well I feel great!" Amanda said happily as you both left the hotel. "How about you?

"Awesome." You really did feel very relaxed but still embarrassed that it happened and on top of that you couldn't stop thinking of Benedict's tease this morning. 

"How about lunch?" Amanda snapped you back to reality as you reached the car and climbed in. 

"Um...sure." You nod. Amanda drives you back towards Hampstead for lunch and you make an excuse to get back to the house, thanking her for the day and heading inside quickly to dial Ben.

"Hello love." A slight smugness in his voice.

"You arranged that little outing today, Amanda said that you said I seemed so tense and needed a relaxing day. You're trying to get me to misbehave, it's not gonna work." You reply happily. 

"Oh but love you did seem mighty tense. Just think of that as part of your punishment, the rest is to come later. Well I've got a meeting to wrap up and then I'll be on my way home. See you soon daring, try not to touch yourself, I'll know." Ben hung up before you could protest.

The next hour and a half was horrible, you couldn't sit without thinking of a little playtime, you walked and paced but that just got so old after awhile and your feet hurt. Ben pulled up in the driveway finally, you were already about to rip his clothes off but you knew if you did that he'd find another punishment. 

Ben walked through the door with a smug look on his face, he was so proud of the way he affected you. "Hel..." You couldn't stand it anymore, you jumped him and pressed your lips to his as you nibbled and licked at his bottom lip, he got caught up in the moment and seemed to relax into it but then let your legs fall back to the floor and stepped away. "Such a naughty girl. Tonight you're mine (Y/N). This is my game and don't you forget it." Ben took your forearm and his other hand caressed your cheek gently before turning you around towards the stairs and holding your waist now. "Climb the stairs." He nudged you forward and he followed behind you. Once in the bedroom Ben wrapped his hand around to your stomach and pressed your back against his hard body, his cock straining in his pants already as it rubbed your lower back as Ben swayed the both of you to a tune he hummed. He took his other hand and slid it up your back under your shirt and with a simple maneuver unhooked your bra. "Take your shirt off." He whispered in your ear giving you goosebumps. You obliged and slipped it off slowly and tossed it to the floor. Ben did the honor of slipping your bra off your arms and tossing it to the floor to join your shirt. He slid both of his strong hands up your stomach and stopped just below you breast, cupping each gently before swiping his long index fingers over your nipples that came alive with his touch. Ben kissed the nape of your neck and worked his way to your ear and nibbled your lobe before kissing down your neck to your shoulder, you head fell to the other side which allowed Ben to get better coverage.   
You moaned out just a bit as Ben slid his hands back to your pants buttons and unbuttoned them before unzipping them and pushing them to the floor. "Step out of them and kick them to the side." You did. "Now reach behind you and unbutton my trousers." His mouth still dangerously close your your ear.

"I-I can't." You tried to do it but just couldn't get it done due to lack of concentration on anything other than his hot whispers of breaths across your neck. 

"Shh...no sounds. You can do it." Ben said softly and you tried successfully this time, Ben stepped out of them and removed his hands from your waist long enough to pull his boxers off and turn you to face him. He was just in his white dress shirt now, the top four buttons undone showing off his chest. You looked at his stunning form as he pulled you back to him, his cock pressing against your lower stomach now. Your eyes begged for him to touch your burning center, he enjoyed seeing you like this, so aroused you could come with a single touch. "Against the wall." He looks down to you and tilts his head over towards the wall beside you. You walk quickly over there and stand with your back against it. Ben took of his shirt, his entire body fit for a night of extreme passion. As he came in front of you again he grabbed the back of your thighs as he picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, locking your ankles together behind his back and your hands wrapping around the back of his neck. His hand slipped between your legs from behind and teased slightly with his long fingers grazing your entrance. A sharp gasp escaped your lungs and your body convulsed just once. His eyes were pure lust now, dark blue like a raging sea. He reached around with one hand and slipped it between you both and took his cock then teasing it between your folds before resting it right at your entrance and grabbing your ass again, looking up with a devilish grin as he thrusted into you making you cry out and putting your face on his shoulder and gasping again as he thrusted again and again, not wanting to make to many noises you raked your teeth along his shoulder making him groan and pulling out of you. You whimpered at the loss of him inside you. He carried you to the bed and pushed you down on it before crawling over you and taking his hand under your shoulder and pushing you up on the bed farther. One hand resting alongside your head while the other glided down your side making you shake and moan out. He got to you hip and tapped a little hard "no noises until I say you can make them. Part two of your punishment." Ben slipped his free hand between your legs and rubbed your clit with the juices that had been building with every move. You drew your knees together to clamp his fingers tighter to you, he looked up at you with a raised eyebrow. "Now now darling, this won't do." Ben position himself by your legs and forced your knees apart while he laid between them, his hands holding your thighs tightly as he slipped his tongue inside your damp warm hole making you want to buck your hips so bad but your refused, you were already in far to much trouble. His tongue got faster until he moved to your clit and ran over it again and again while his index and middle finger slipped easily inside your and thrusted faster and faster, the feeling of your orgasm frowning rapidly inside your belly and you clinched your walls. Ben pulls it and sets up while he watches you whimper and pant, your legs beg for him to be between them. "You know why I did that right? You're not coming until I'm done with you tonight. You'll be begging for mercy by the time I'm done." Ben's deep voice could have pushed you over the edge of you were feeling the loss of his touch so much. Your breath hitched as he grabbed both legs and put them around his arms, his arms nearly at your shoulders making you spread wide. His hard dick didn't need any guidance and he slammed into you hard thrusting you up a bit then slamming back down to him.

"Oh FUCK!" You screamed out as a tear came down your cheek. 

"I'm sorry." Ben cringed. You shook your head and caught your breath then nodded for him to continue. He thrusted slowly, tantalizingly slow at first. Your eyes were clamped shut as his pace quickened, grunts and groans escaping him. He looked at you "(y/n) open your eyes, look at me." You did so as the rhythm brought you closer to the edge. "Call my name." Ben said in a clenched breath.

"B-Ben..." You whimpered.

"Again louder!" He looked over your face.

"Be-BENEDICT!!" You moaned out and panted, your breaths getting quicker. "Ben, I've got to, I can't hold on...ahhh."

"A little more darling." Ben's thrust faltered a little and he growled. "Come with me, look me in the eyes, I want to see your eyes when you come." 

"Oh...ahh...shit!!" You clinched it in until he gave the go ahead.

"Now!!" A guttural scream came from him and your legs kicked as you released yourself onto him.

"F-fuck Benedict!! Ben B-Ben!!" You convulsed in his grasp, he moved his arms and your legs fell down to his thigh. He pulled out from you and slipped his fingers to your clit to drag the orgasm out as long as possible. "No, no please...let me...ahhhhhh!" Your legs pushed your bum off the bed and juices pour from you as your orgasm washed over you fully with Ben's touch. "Ah ah ah..." You panted as Ben let you go and wrapped his arms around you as you shook.

"It's okay, I've got you now." He whispered and wiped the sweat from your forehead. As you came down from the clouds of your orgasm you found yourself in Benedict's arms, his eyes like galaxies again. "You okay? That was quite the show." Ben chuckled to himself. 

"Ye-yeah." You breathed and gulped for air. You snuggled into Ben's embrace. 

"I think we're going to need to try that again." He grinned, until he saw he pleading look on your face. "No no not tonight my love, you've done splendid. Though the next time we try that we're going to need a towel." Ben's lip curled up into a little crooked grin and you laughed after finally catching your breath. "I love you." He caressed your cheek again gently and pressed a kiss to your forehead and held you tight once again. 

"I love you too babe." You kissed his chest and calmed your breath before gaining feeling again and cleaning yourselves and the bed up. ;-)


End file.
